White Horse
by NutMegg
Summary: Lily makes the mistake of a lifetime in agreeing to marry Michael Callaway, but will she stay faithful when her old romance pops up out of the blue? Stay tuned...


A/N: I kno I have a lot of storys in the working, but summers cumin up so hopefully I will get to update more often…

Disclaimser: I own neither song nor characters

S_ay your sorry that face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time _

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

Lily Evans watched James Potter slink away with a faraway expression on her face. She seemed lost in thought.

"Lily! LIIIIILLY!!!!" Joanna Abbott waved her hands in front of her best friends face. "Lils! You're always mad when he asks you out! Whats up?"

Lily shook her head and ran off.

_Holding on the days drag of_

_Stupid girl, I should have known_

_I should have known_

Jo pounded on the door, using the passwords of the Heads common room that Lily had accidently slipped in the past, adding in a few that Lily would have smiled at.

Had she not been crying, of course.

_I'm not a princess _

_This aint a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

Lily's thoughts wandered all through the following few days of school. She hated herself. She hated him. She hated the fact that she had fallen so hard she'd lost her mind. She hated… she loathed…

_This aint Hollywood this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and you're white horse, to come around._

Lily stared at her face in the mirror. She wasn't glowing the way she was supposed to. She was still sulking. She was still in thought. She was still upset. She still loathed.

"Lily, it's time." Her father stood in the door, giving his daughter the once over. She grasped his arm almost absentmindedly.

"Nervous?" Aw, her poor father, he had no clue.

The cedar doors opened, and the painstakingly familiar Pachabels Canon started.

_Baby I was naïve got lost in you eyes_

_I never really had a chance_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, now I know.._

Lily soon-to-be Callaway stood at the front of the church. Mick had been nice enough to have a muggle wedding with a few magical touches at least. But the whole situation still felt horribly wrong to Lily.

_I'm not a princess this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not you'll sweep off her feet _

_Lead her up the stairwell_

Lily cried. She cried as she looked into the baby blue eyes of her soon-to-be husband and yearned for the familiar hazel ones.

_This aint Hollywood this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around._

Lily would have done it. She would have gotten married to the wrong person. Led the wrong life with the wrong man, the wrong kids, the wrong house. She would have, had she not given a glance over her shoulder in the directioin of Jo, hoping with all her heart for a supportive glance. Instead she got a stern and reproachful look toward the door, though at the same time, Lily saw some understanding in her best friends eyes. She followed Jo's glance.

And gasped out loud.

_And there you are on your knees _

_Begging for forgiveness, beggin gor me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry._

Lily's emerald eyes widened upon her face. There, leaning against the doorway that lead to the wrong situation, was him. Her love. Her life. The only one she had ever wanted.

_Cause I'm not your princess this ain't a fairytale _

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town _

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

His hazel eyes shined with love, hurt and understanding. He understood. He understood. And as sad, as mad, and as heartbroken as he was to be rid of the only person he'd ever wanted. He understood. And he didn't hate her.

Lily cried.

_And its too late for you and your white horse_

_Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now._

She did the only thing she could do. She did the same thing she'd always done. She ran.

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa,_

_Try and catch me now_

_She ran. She grabbed his hand. She pulled him into a hug. The bliss. The man. The only one she'd ever wanted. She was finally happy. After three years of heartbreak. He'd come. He'd come to her. To the only place he'd know she'd be. _

_And, hearing the screams and yells of outrage from the audience inside the church, seeing Jo's face morph from surprise to victory to surprise and then back to victory as Siruis came popping up next to her, grabbing her face and yelling words Lily couldn't understand, seeing Remus sigh, even seeing the pregnant Alice hold Franks hand, and Peter furrow his brow in confusion, it was worth the trouble she'd get for abandoning her never-to-be husband at the alter. It was worth it._

_After three years of crying and frowning, something amazingly unexpected happened as Lily soon-to-be Potter felt her soon-to-be husbands warm lips on hers._

_Lily smiled._

_A/n: I know Alice shouldn't be pregnant yet, but whatever. That's the way I want it to be so stick it in ur juice box and suck it!!!! Some parts of it don't really work… the song morphs from being directed at james to being directed at Callaway so…. Deal…_


End file.
